


The Best Laid Plans

by xxxillusionxxx



Series: Life is But a Dream [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Control and Manipulation, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Incest, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has had enough of Scott so he finds a better alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series. It's probably best to read the other stories before reading this one but you could get away without.

He knew that getting clean would be hard, but he had underestimated exactly how difficult staying clean would be. Whenever he fought with himself over giving into his cravings, Peter was there to talk him down. Whenever he felt the stab of pain he had suppressed for so long after his father died, Peter was there to hold him while he cried. When his ADHD resurfaced and he started acting like a lunatic, Peter just came home with a bottle of Adderall and listened patiently to his babbling until the medication kicked in. And even in those moments when he missed the numbness, he didn’t regret going sober.

For the first time since he lost his father, he felt happy. He could think clearly again. He had goals. Peter enrolled him in online classes and Stiles has never been so excited to do math in his entire life. Then there was Scott. Stiles had been messaging Scott back and forth for weeks now and that part of him that always felt empty without his best friend was slowly disappearing. 

Peter insisted on screening all of Scott’s messages. He had even responded to a few and deleted them before Stiles could see what Scott had said, but he always let it go because in all honesty, Peter had done more for him in the last few months than anyone else had in his whole life.

Stiles didn’t know what he had done to deserve Peter. His feelings grew stronger and stronger with every little thing that Peter did for him. It all culminated one night while they were having sex and Stiles just started crying and couldn’t stop. He tried to hide it but Peter wouldn’t let it go, asking him what was wrong.

“I just…everything has been so good. And you’re just so...” Stiles choked on the words and he tried to calm down but he was so overwhelmed. He covered his face with his hands.

“I just really love you,” he whispered into his hands.

His hands were suddenly jerked away from his face and Peter looked down at him intensely, searching for something in his face. Whatever it was, he must have found it because kissed Stiles gently on his eyes and lips.

He never said it back, but Stiles knew that Peter loved him too. There were times when he looked like he was about to say it, but Stiles had a feeling that he was afraid that if he said the words something bad would happen. Peter told him about his family soon after he got sober so he knew that Peter was scared to lose him like he lost them. 

“Stiles, did you eat anything yet today?” Peter asked from the bedroom doorway. 

Stiles looked up from his textbook to the small alarm clock on Peter’s side of the bed. It was four in the afternoon. 

“No, not yet,” he said, knowing that if he lied, Peter would hear the skip in his heart beat.

Peter’s face twisted into something dark and for a moment, Stiles thought that he was going to beat him for forgetting to eat again, but the moment passed and Peter relaxed against the door frame. 

“We’ve spoken about this, Stiles. Now leave your school-work and make yourself something substantial to eat. This is the last time I’m letting you get away with it,” he said, sternly.

Something about his tone reminded Stiles of his father and he felt a flash of hurt even as he shivered at the implication of Peter’s words. He hopped off the bed, quick to comply with his boyfriend’s orders. No sooner had he reached the door than Peter was stiffening up where he stood and grabbing Stiles by the front of his t-shirt, dragging him forward until their faces were only inches apart. 

“Did you tell him to come here?” Peter hissed in his face.

Stiles stared wide-eyed at Peter, completely at a loss for words. He didn’t know what Peter was talking about and it must have shown somehow despite his jack-rabbiting heart because Peter’s expression softened and he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. 

When he pulled back, he didn’t let go of his hold on Stiles, but started dragging him toward their walk-in closet. Stiles knew better than to ask as Peter pulled out a length of rope and made quick work of tying his hands together behind his back, followed by his ankles. Stiles turned his face away when Peter brought out the gag, but he only grabbed his jaw and turned his face forcefully, shoving the rubber ball between his teeth and securing it behind his head.

Stiles tried to talk around the gag, now too late to ask what was happening but trying anyway. Peter ignored him and gripped his throat tightly, his nails lengthening and pricking sharply against sensitive skin. 

“If you make a sound I swear on my family that I will tear him apart,” he said quietly before shoving Stiles into the closet and closing the door behind him. 

Stiles shouted around the gag, trying to wiggle the bindings loose. He hated the dark. He hadn’t been able to be alone in the dark since the Incident. Just as tears were starting to form in his eyes, Stiles heard the doorbell ring. 

He froze. No one ever came to visit Peter. Was this what he was talking about? But who was it? He could hear muffled voices as Peter greeted whoever was visiting. The voices grew louder and more distinct as they left the living room and entered the kitchen. Stiles’s heart froze because he recognized that voice. 

“…and I was just going to see how he was doing. It’s been awhile since we’ve hung out in person. Do you know when he’ll be home?” Scott asked. 

“Ah unfortunately he’s quite unpredictable in that regard. I can tell him you dropped by though. Would you like something to drink, by the way?” Peter said sweetly.

Stiles felt hot and smothered like he was suffocating. The darkness was too much and now Scott was talking to Peter. Peter, who could barely tolerate their online relationship. 

“No thank you. I do want to ask though, I told Stiles that I would cover a cell plan for him and he said no but was kind of vague about why….do you know why he wouldn’t want a cell phone?” Scott asked hesitantly.

“Well, I think it’s his pride. He doesn’t really like handouts. I was thinking of opening a plan for him anyway though,” Peter replied easily.

Dammit Scott! He had been working his way up to asking for a phone! Now there was no way Peter would let it fly. 

“Oh, yeah. Um, not to be rude or anything, but…I think Stiles should be staying somewhere where he can stay clean and get his life back on track,” Scott said firmly.

Stiles shivered as a long pause followed that outrageous comment. Part of him was hoping that Scott would somehow take him away and the larger part of him was cowering at the thought of the backlash that this would no doubt cause. 

“I must admit, I’m a bit taken aback. I was under the impression that Stiles was doing fine here,” Peter said thinly. 

“I’m not stupid. I can imagine how you and Stiles began your…relationship. Look, can you just tell Stiles that I’m looking for him?” Scott asked. 

Peter didn’t say anything but he must have agreed because Scott was soon up and out the door with a muttered ‘thank you.’ Stiles breathed heavily through his nose, hearing nothing beyond the pulsing in his ears.

The door flew open with no warning and Stiles closed his eyes and cringed against the bright light. 

“You will not,” Peter said as he hauled him up and dragged him over to the bed, “be speaking to that boy again.”

Stiles whined in protest, his eyes going wide in fear that his friend would be lost to him forever. He tried to beg but could do nothing but drool around the ball in his mouth. The tears that had been lingering in his eyes finally fell and he began to cry in earnest. 

“Shh, hush little one,” Peter crooned, stroking his hair and running his claws through his clothes, cutting them up as he went, “I’ll find you a new friend.”

Stiles sobbed, feeling like he needed to throw up. Peter kept making soothing noises even as he turned him onto his stomach and tore his jeans open with one clawed finger. Stiles buried his face in the comforter, his mind fixed firmly on Scott and how happy he had been to be accepted back by the only family he had left. 

Two wet fingers slid inside of him and curled without any preamble. Stiles couldn’t bring himself to react or care, his heart and mind too overwhelmed with what felt like his life falling apart all over again. A third finger joined the first two and soon enough they were all removed and replaced by the hot length of Peter’s dick. 

It was fast and hard and Stiles was almost too dry for the friction to be bearable, but thankfully it ended before too long with Peter shooting onto his lower back and buttocks. The tears were still flowing but Stiles had lost the strength or will to sob by the time Peter was slicing the rope and maneuvering him onto his lap. 

Stiles stared blankly at the wall as Peter stroked his back and hair, feeling empty and lost all over again. 

“I know you’re upset, but that boy is just no good for you. I’ll take care of severing ties and I’ll give my nephew a call. Would you like that? Having another friend?” Peter asked. 

Stiles didn’t respond, too tired to bother and too hopeless to worry about upsetting Peter. Peter didn’t seem to mind though. He hummed a quiet tune that soothed Stiles despite everything and he fell asleep against Peter’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

The next morning Stiles got out of bed feeling like he had two ton weights attached to his feet. He dragged himself up anyway and threw on his bum clothes before going into the kitchen for a granola bar. He was far from hungry but he wasn’t about to push Peter when he could just force the food down. 

He froze at the entrance of the kitchen, looking around for Peter and finding him nowhere. A tan, dark-haired man with rough stubble and serious muscles was sitting at the table eating cereal and reading the newspaper. 

“Um…” he said.

The man looked up and smirked, getting up and closing the distance between them in two swift steps. 

“Good morning, Stiles. I’m Derek. And as my uncle has decided to cut off my supply otherwise, it seems we’re going to get to be good friends,” he said, his eyes flashing a supernatural blue. 

Stiles stared at the man. This was supposed to help him get over losing his best friend? His brother? 

“I was just about to shoot up if you wanted to join me,” Derek continued, gesturing vaguely towards the living room. 

Stiles looked Derek up and down. He thought about school and his dad and Scott. 

“I’m using my own needle,” he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just straight up smut. Sorry, not sorry.

“Stiles, I’m bored,” Derek said gruffly after a solid half an hour of silence. 

Stiles let his head loll to the side so he could look blearily over at Derek, slouched across the other half of the couch. Derek was always at the apartment when Peter was out. Stiles suspected that Peter was having him keep an eye on Stiles so he didn’t try to contact Scott, but he didn’t really mind. He and Derek got along surprisingly well, enjoying the same music, video games, and of course drug. 

Stiles refused to become as doped out as he had been, so he only used once a day with Derek. He craved that time when he could turn everything off and just be for a while. Derek, on the other hand, sought constant entertainment. 

“Stiles, are you listening to me?” Derek asked again, prodding Stiles’s cheek gently, his hands loose and clumsy. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth the way he had seen Derek doing to Peter earlier. Derek’s eyes went wide and he dropped his hand before laughing breathlessly.

“That’s adorable. I could rip your throat out with my teeth before you could even blink,” he said, his words slow and sloppy on his tongue. 

Stiles grinned and flung an arm onto Derek’s chest for no reason other than that the idea popped into his drugged-out mind. 

“You wouldn’t do that, Sourwolf. Your uncle wouldn’t be very happy if you did that and I have the feeling he could kick your ass from here to Timbuktu if he wanted to,” he said, smiling cheekily and winking for good measure. 

Derek grinned before his lips turned down slightly and glanced between the hand on his chest and Stiles’s face, now not even a foot away from his own. They made eye contact for a long, loaded second. Then Stiles couldn’t tell if he surged forward or Derek did, but they were kissing and clinging to each other tightly. 

Derek half lifted Stiles off the couch and resettled him so that he was straddling his thighs, his hands twining into thick black hair. There was nothing slow or loving about the kiss. It was wet and desperate, and somewhat uncoordinated. Stiles’s shirt was gone before he knew it and broad hands explored his back and chest, coming to rest on his hips as he ground down into the bulge he could feel through Derek’s jeans. 

He was so caught up that he didn’t even notice Peter’s return until Derek froze beneath him. Even then he could only freeze where he was, his open lips pressed lightly against Derek’s as he forgot how to move for a moment. He was spared the trouble of figuring it out when a hand roughly gripped his hair and dragged his head back so that his whole upper body was tilting back. He blinked up at the look of amusement on Peter’s face. 

“What are you doing, love?” he asked. 

“Um, I’m…” Stiles trailed off, unsure of how to respond to this situation without getting hit. 

“You’re what? Making out with my nephew on my couch while I’m away?” Peter asked sweetly. 

Stiles swallowed a mouthful of spit and looked around desperately for some kind of answer. The worst part was he could feel Derek still hard underneath him. He would get off on getting caught, the weirdo. 

Stiles was about to spit out the world’s most pathetic apology when Peter suddenly pushed his face against the couch beside Derek’s head, their bodies pushed tightly together. He held him there for a moment before letting go and backing off. 

Stiles stayed still, waiting for the blow. He was surprised when he felt hands working his belt instead. He gasped and looked down as Derek slipped his belt off and worked his jeans open, pulling out his soft cock and jerking it quickly back to hardness. 

“Ah, uhm…” Stiles tried and failed to speak as he felt his arousal spike and swirl deliciously with his high. 

He sighed and relaxed against the warm body under him as Derek pressed biting kisses into his neck. He felt fingers slip into his open mouth and instinctually sucked them in. He heard Peter growl quietly behind him but it was a sound he was used to so it didn’t faze him.

“So good, little one,” Peter said as he pressed his spit-slicked fingers suddenly into Stiles, eliciting a tight moan, “Do you want to ride Derek’s cock?”

Stiles groaned and nodded his head as quickly as he could, reaching for Derek’s jeans and almost sliding off of his lap in the process. Peter laughed and removed his fingers, lifting Stiles and dropping him in the seat beside Derek so that he could pull his jeans and underwear off. 

Derek pulled his face in for a sloppy kiss and Stiles lost track of what was happening until he was being lifted again and deposited onto Derek’s now very naked lap. The fingers were back, this time with a third and Stiles alternated between pushing back onto them and pushing forward for the friction offered by Derek’s hard abs. 

After a few minutes Peter was guiding his hips up and lining his hole up with Derek’s leaking dick. He pressed down and paused with just the head inside of him. It was a little bit too dry and it burned, but he couldn’t figure out how to communicate that at the moment so he just shifted his hips back up to pull off. 

The hands on his hips tightened before he could move away and held him still. 

“You can do it, baby boy,” Peter whispered into his ear as he pushed his hips down until Derek was bottomed out, “You can take that big cock for me.”

Stiles moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He breathed deeply through his nose as he adjusted to the stretch, and then lifted himself back up only to be urged down even faster. He bounced to the rhythm Peter set for him and it didn’t take long for his arousal to stir up again.

Derek was grunting and running his hands up and down Stiles’s chest like he didn’t know where to touch first. Stiles felt unmoored and desperately grabbed at Peter’s shirt behind him, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

This wasn’t like kissing Derek. There was heat in Derek’s kiss, but not like this, not this all-consuming flame that Stiles felt all the way down to his toes. One of Peter’s hands slipped forward to wrap around his dick and he barely moved before Stiles was cumming and gasping his pleasure against Peter’s lips. 

His body went slack and Derek held his hips and thrust hard a few more times before Stiles felt heat release deep inside him. 

Derek wandered off to the bathroom, leaving Peter sitting, looking pristine in his dark suit with Stiles on his knees between his legs, naked and covered in his own cum. 

“Why is Derek ok?” he asked quietly after Peter came down his throat, his head pillowed on Peter’s thigh.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, his fingers stroking gently through his hair. 

“I mean why is Derek ok but not Scott?” Stiles asked, his voice wavering slightly. 

The fingers tightened briefly in his hair before carefully unclenching. 

“Derek is pack. That boy is a bad influence. Now I don’t want to hear anything else about it do you understand?” Peter said firmly.

Stiles nodded his head, glad that Peter couldn’t see his face as his eyes stung with tears that he just couldn’t hold back. Still, it was hard to hide anything from a werewolf and Peter was soon pulling him up and kissing the tears off of his cheeks. 

“Uncle Peter, I need more before I go,” Derek said suddenly.

Stiles rushed to wipe his face and eyes, simply hiding his face against Peter’s chest when he couldn’t stop the stupid tears. 

“You get one more hit tonight and that’s it. And I know you’re sleeping in an abandoned train car so you can drop the act and make yourself comfortable on the couch.”

There was a long silence and Stiles couldn’t tell how Derek was reacting. He peeked behind him curiously just as Derek turned around and walked away into the kitchen. Peter laughed quietly and stroked Stiles’s hair.

“Don’t mind him. He’s got a lot of pride,” Peter said. 

Stiles’s heart twitched because when was the last time he had anything like pride? If he had pride, he would be leaving Peter and rebuilding his life with Scott’s help. If he had pride, he never would have been with Peter in the first place, never would have met him. If he had pride, he would have never let himself fall into the pit he created for himself after his father’s death. In a way, he was glad that his father was dead because at least he never knew exactly how disgusting his own child had become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will probably be in Derek's POV because I just need druggie!Derek in my life right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh Derek is a drug addict! I wanted it so much more than I realized. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](http://nightshadekisses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
